theelectriccompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Wiki Walter (Episode)
Characters- Marcus,Jessica, Hector, Keith, Doug E. Fresh, Shock. Villans- Manny, Wiki Wiki Walter. Words- Beat box, triple time,half time,double time, and tempo. The episode starts with Shock and Jessica teaching some kids how to beat box. Manny interrupts rudely by playing his radio loudly. When they ask him to stop Manny refuses. Then Hector comes in and shuts the music off. When he asks why Hector replies that his " music" is annoying. They start to fight loudly. Manny asks why doesn't Hector shut Shock off. Hector states that Shock's beat boxing is good. Manny claims he can find another beat boxer that's better than Shock easily. In return, Hector bravely replies that Manny can't find a better beat boxer than Shock. Manny asks if he wants to bet his power on it, so they agree on it. Jessica then asks if Hector actully just bet on his power. He is not worried because he thinks Shock can beat Manny's beat boxer. Shock then suprisingly states he can't compete. Hector then tries to convice Shock, but he is already walking away. Hector shouts: "HEY YOU GUYS!" Back at the dinner, Hector asks why Shock can't compete. Shock answers that once when he competed he lost a friend. That friend was named Wiki Wiki Walter and he taught Shock beat boxing. They got pretty good, but then one day someone asked which one of them was better. When Shock won, Wiki Walter got upset and quit being friends with Shock. From that day on, Shock vowed never to compete again. Hector is now regretting his bet. Marcus asks if they can call off the bet, but Hector sadly reports that he did a pinkie- promise. Keith explains that once they do a pinkie- promise, there's no backing out. Jessica then positvely points out that Manny might not find a beat boxer. All the Electric Company agrees, and hopes that he can't find a beat boxer. Meanwhile, Manny has set up auditions for a beat boxer, and is testing a auditioner. Manny gets frustrated when he asked him to do triple time and the man doesn't know what he is talking about. He is even more frustrated when the man doesn't seem to know what halftime, tempo, and double time mean. As the auditioner leaves, another one arrives and asks if this is where the auditions are whist beat boxing. Manny is impressed and has found his beat boxer. Back at the dinner, Hector announces that Manny sent them a message. In the message, Manny introduces his beat boxer which is none other than Wiki Wiki Walter! Shock is suprised and ,well, shocked! After the message, Shock agrees to fight Manny and Wiki Walter. He states that if Wiki Walter has still been holding a grudge after the years, then it needs to be settles between them. The beat boxers start to train for the compotetion. Wiki Walter practices against Manny's robot, while Hector tries to challenge Shock. At the compotiteion, world famous beat boxer Doug E. Fresh! Manny tells Wiki Walter to try to break Shock's confidence. In the first round, they have to beat box while using sounds on the cards . Wiki Walter, however, manages to stare down Shock's confidence and he stumbles in beat boxing. As such, Wiki Walter wins the first round. At break, Hector encouges Shock not to let Manny and Wiki scare him. In the second round, they have to keep up with the beat Fresh wants them to. When Wiki Walter goes from triple time to half he sputters and stops. Shock wins the second round! In the third round,(which is freestyle) Shock uses the beat Wiki Walter gave him when they were friends. Wiki Walter finds this funny and does the same beat. They end with a big explosion! The round is a tie, so Shock and Wiki Walter both win! THE END Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes =Polyrhythm= GBA GBA